The art of a poet
by lil-cherry-wolf
Summary: Sakura lives a simple, but quite luxurious life with her brother. Through the years, she has never allowed herself to get caught within any form of socialisation except within her own house. So a little friendship wouldn’t hurt, right? -R&R-


**The art of a poet**

**Chapter 1**

**Poetry in Motion**

_**Summary: **Sakura lives a simple, but quite luxurious life with her brother. Through the years, she has never allowed herself to get caught within any form of socialisation except within her own house. She was always quiet amongst her peers and didn't join much discussion within groups or any school activities for that matter. So a little friendship wouldn't hurt, right??_

Tiny particles of dust swirled down the deserted veranda, where a half-empty cup of coffee was placed on top of the table, along with a stack of 'art and beauty' magazines on the side. There was also a notepad lying on top of the table with a pen, carefully positioned on it. A sudden gust of wind blew it open to reveal pages and pages filled with words. The words flew from the notepad, down the veranda and into the garden, where it floated above the fish pool. The pool was similar to a natural lake as the sides of pool were made by natural rocks and surrounded by many kinds of colourful flowers, especially calla lilies.

The pool was situated near the walls surrounding the back yard and had an opening at the front of it, where a few big rocks were placed to sit. The garden was small, but spacious between fish pool and the veranda. More and more paper came flying by through the space, to get soaked by the water. The small fishes splashed a few slaps on the surface of the water, somewhat curious of the strange objects. A slide from the glass door was heard from the pool.

"Hoe-e..." a young auburn-haired girl voiced, rushing to catch the paper. She quickly grabbed what she could find and hid it underneath her armpit for safety. Clutching the papers, she ran straight for lake, where her papers mostly flew.

"No...No... No..." She continued to moan, trying to reach the paper on the lake. The papers were dripping wet, but she didn't care and just took all of them inside her house, along with her notepad. She quickly lay the drenched papers on top of a table near the fake fire, letting it dry, but it was useless as the ink had already faded and smudged all over.

She tried to blow it with her breath, but gave up at the end, as she knew that it still wouldn't bring back the words, which she written. She sighed and rests her back at the bottom of the couch.

"Sakura- Ya know- you can always write more..." A warm voice came into the room. The young girl stood up from the floor and turned to find a tall man standing on the doorway, holding a mug of hot coffee in his hands. It was her brother, Touya, wearing a pair of black trousers and a white unbutton collared shirt with another white t-shirt underneath. The girl shrugged coldly at the man and sat on the couch, turning her attention back at the pieces of paper.

"What's the point...?" She suddenly said grimly. She was shock, angry to see her brother, yet quite content that he was finally home and that she was able to spend some time with him. She wanted to hug her brother, but she couldn't allow herself to do so. Touya was a businessman and a pretty busy one too. He was always out and about, so he never had much time to spend with Sakura at home or anywhere for that matter. Both of their parents have died a year ago, so Sakura mostly spends her time at home writing poetry or enjoying herself with the computer or television. She longed for nights when she could have other people at home other than just her maids as company, but it seemed for 16 years now, her dream will never come true.

Calm, Touya simply ignored her coldness regardless and motions himself next to her on the couch, putting his mug on the far end of the table. He watched her closely through his loving eyes, staring at the fireplace with her emerald eyes and hands comfortably on her knee. There was a definite silence between them when Sakura slowly played with her fingers on the edge of the table and folded her knees to meet the tip of her tiny chin. He gulped and practically gurgled the hot coffee down his throat, until he found the courage to speak to his dear sister.

"So, W-what are you doing tomorrow night??" He finally asked, trying to sound casual as he held the cup on his knee.

"I don't know- I was- well thinking- of spending the night just the two of us.." Sakura suggested quietly, carving a smile on her face as she notices the worried expression on her brother's face as he turned to gaze at her.

"I- can't" He answered simply, looking down at the floor, now regretting of asking her anything.

"Ouh... That's okay- I'll just- ya know- stay at home, I guess" She said, shrugging her shoulders, putting her feet back to the floor.

"I'm sorry, kid... I- just busy..." He saw the disappointment in his sister's eyes and kissed her softly at her forehead, cupping his hands on her cheeks.

"I know!!" Sakura nodded. "What are you doing home anyways? I thought-"

"Yea... I'm going in a minute" He finished off her sentence, knowingly. "I thought I'd say goodbye!! And that I'll be back around midnight, okay??" He continued, putting a brave smile on his face.

"Thanks... I'll call if I need anything..." She replied, smiling back as her brother patted her head, to leave her alone in the quite troubled room.

.

The alarm jumped up and down beside her bed, vibrating an irritating sound into her eardrum. It fell down the side to bring a loud crash, as Sakura slapped it furiously with her tiny hand that emerged from the lump underneath the blanket. She gradually forced herself to open the blanket and sit on top of her bed, regaining her strength back from the long endless sleep. For a few minutes she just sat there, staring at the empty floor where her feet was touching. It took a while to wake yourself up after watching a series of 'Spongebob Squarepants' back to back, until 2 o' clock in the morning, but she would do anything to spend time with her brother, hence he won't be around the whole day today.

After 10 minutes, she finally got up and moved to the showers with a towel on her shoulder. The door was quickly locked and the sound of water showering to ground could be heard from outside the bathroom. One of her maid rushed into her room, knocking on the bathroom door, gently so that she could hear it.

"Excuse me, Miss Kinomoto... your driver is ready to take you to school" She exclaimed through the bathroom door.

"I'll be right down!!" Sakura replied, echoing her voice on the other side.

It took her at least 15 minutes to get ready, which was quite quick than usual. She ran down the stairs in her standard school uniform, twirling happily to the sight of her the tall man, standing next to the black metallic car. The man smiled and opens the door of the car, to let her jump in. He walks into the driver's seat and turns on the engine, driving them out through the gates of Kinomoto residence and down the streets of Tomoeda, listening to the joyful song Sakura was humming inside the car.

"Look's like someone's happy today!! What's the occasion??" he commented very informally, eyeing at Sakura's reflection on the small front mirror.

"Nothing... just that Bro's gonna book a ticket for us to watch this show next week.." She answered gratefully. "Do you wanna come, Yukito??? It's going to be fun!!!" Sakura said, leaning her body forward in between the two front seats. Yukito gave a reluctant grin as Sakura kept watching him funnily.

"I don't know... maybe some other time, but I'm glad that you two are finally spending more time with each other these days!!" He firmed, shaking and nodding his head at the same, which made it hard to decide between- sincerity or intimidation.

Sakura just growled childishly and stuck her tongue as they arrived at Seiju High.

"Fine... lost for you then," She said, out the door, grabbing a small bag in her hand. "See ya, Yukito!!!" She waved, entering the large gate entrance to her school.

Sakura walked straight past several groups of students, lying around the trees and fountain in front of the school and hastily made her way into the building as usual. She found herself gliding through the hallway and into her classroom. Not to anyone's surprise, she was the first person to have sat down in the classroom, with her equipment ready to start the day off. She sat in the middle edge of the classroom, near the windows. It wasn't long until the bell ring, so she finished some lines to her English assignment from last night. This was her favourite subject, so she didn't mind even if she had to do a 3-hour assignment on it nonetheless.

She held her pen in her palm, thinking about some lines to write, ignoring the whispers of the young girls from behind the classroom. From a very early, she learnt to tolerate the nasty and cruel rumours that they made about her, so now they've stopped and began to spread rumours on other people, which she didn't mind especially since this morning they were talking of the most friendliest guy in the whole school, Eriol and his handsome friend, Shoalan. Sakura couldn't possibly ignore their whisper today, so she just listened to what they were saying. She pretended to write something on her paper as more and more echoes of Shoalan's name went into her ear.

"Did you know that he's going-" Suddenly a bang came through the classroom door, to reveal a long black-haired girl standing breathless into the room. Tomoyo Daibouji. She had sparkly amethyst eyes and smooth perfect skin, which could even make the most heart-throbbing guys like Eriol, plead under her beauty. Sakura stared at Tomoyo, who seems to be moving into her direction.

"I looked for you... everywhere..." She said, catching her breath between every word in her sentence, "I read the poem!!! It's soooo sad!!" She exclaimed panting, as she sat down the seat next to her. Sakura bit her lips in confusion, but then it hit her. She remembered one the teacher asking her if they could put up one of the poems on the school notice board, near the staff room. At the time, it seemed rude to have said no, so she just went along with it, regretting it after that, as she knew that it would spread throughout the whole school. It wasn't that she was big headed and she knew how it good it was. It was just the fact that it was posted in the school notice board, for everyone to read, so she didn't know what to expect.

_She stared at her reflection, __Seeing nothing but deception, __And a clear stainless window, __Which she made her feel hollow..._

_This time she had to disappear, __The howls were too far, too near,_

Tomoyo recited the last two versus of Sakura's poem, twirling and moving her hands dramatically as she recited it a loud.

"I couldn't remember the others... but you have to give me the copy of that poem!!" She said enthusiastically, putting her hands on Sakura's shoulders.

"I-sure..." Sakura responded simply. She was very surprise of Tomoyo, who was usually quiet in class and courteous, very much like herself.

"Great!!! I never knew you had such talent, and emotions... we should definitely have lunch, together? Don't you think?" She suggested, beaming throughout her speech.

"I-" Sakura was stunned. No one has ever asked her to lunch together before. "I- guess it's okay..." She continued, still slightly shocked.

"Cool, I'll meet you at the cafeteria!!!" Tomoyo muttered, ambling her way to the front seat as the sound of the school bell echoed through the hallway.

There was a beam of anticipation suddenly filling Sakura's heart. She couldn't wait until lunchtime, which ironically is her least favourite period. She normally spent lunch alone, now this time she knew she didn't have. A tingle of went through her spine as the teacher entered the room, putting a book onto his desk with some students following him into the room from behind. She noticed Eriol from the crowd, with his azure hair and Shoalan with his handsome figure. Shoalan just walked straight to his seat in front of Sakura, but Eriol on the other hand, stopped next to Tomoyo, who whispered something to Eriol, which caused him to take a glimpse of Sakura. **Was she talking about me???** Sakura thought, putting her head down onto her desk.

Sakura could feel Eriol walking past her to the seat behind her. She then shook her head furiously and began to write the notes, which the teacher was putting onto the board. She tried to distract herself from Eriol, but it seemed so hard because from every few minutes, she could feel Eriol, somehow smiling at her from the back. She turned to gaze at him for a moment, but got paranoid and moved her concentration back to her notes. **Why is he smiling at me like that??** She thought, pausing herself from writing more notes. **Maybe...Maybe**

"Hi!!" Eriol greeted from behind her, still smiling widely. **I knew it!! He's a freak!!** Sakura thought, smiling sheepishly towards him.

"Ehem... any problems, Mr Hiiragizawa... Miss Kinomoto??" The teacher coughed from the front of the room. For the first time, everyone took a glance of Sakura, whose face was flushed. She shook her head in response and bit her lower lips in embarrassment. She swore she saw Shoalan looking at her then, but didn't have the courage to look back at him.

The lesson went by like a blur to Sakura. So as the next lesson bell had ringed, she quickly glided her way out the door towards music class, ignoring any calling of her name from her back. She had to avoid Eriol at all cost, before she gets into any more trouble! But the more and more she thought about Eriol, the more and more eager she felt to have lunch with Tomoyo, even Yamazaki's story was much boring compared to her agitated feeling at that moment. She felt like poetry in motion, with every single drop of emotion.

_**Author's note:** I'm sorry if that last paragraph didn't make sense to you in any way! Apparently it didn't in my sister's eyes!! I hope you like it though... I guess that's all I can say!! Ouh yea... and review I guess!! If you've gotten this far... I have to say thank you for reading it!! But sorry if I made it a bit too boring to read, apparently I also have that sort of power according to 'some' people :p....Last but not least, see you guys in the next chappie...n happy holidays!!_


End file.
